wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Lor'themar Theron
Lor'themar Theron is the leader of the blood elves on Azeroth in the absence of Prince Kael'thas Sunstrider.http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/burningcrusade/townhall/history-be.html Background The current regent began his career as the second-in-command of Sylvanas Windrunner in the Ranger Corps of Silvermoon. He participated in the defense of Quel'thalas' forests during the Second War. Many years later the traitorous Prince Arthas, having already ravaged his own homeland, led the undead scourge against the High Elves. The Ranger Corps fought Arthas at every turn but were pushed further and further back towards their capital. Sylvanas Windrunner was slain by Arthas outside Silvermoon, and the city finally fell to the legions of undead. Lor'themar, along with Halduron Brightwing and others, was part of a group of Blood Elves who remained in Quel'Thalas after the fall of Silvermoon City and the deaths of King Anasterian and the entire Convocation of Silvermoon. Following Sylvanas' death, Lor'themar took over as Ranger-General of Silvermoon and was responsible for protecting Quel'Thalas from the Scourge before and during the re-founding of Silvermoon City. Not long after Lor'themar assumed temporary command of the Ranger Corps in Quel'Thalas, Prince Kael'thas Sunstrider returned from Dalaran to proclaim the rebirth of the former high elves as the blood elves, or Sin'dorei, in honor of their fallen brethren. Chosen as the new Regent of Silvermoon, Lor'themar was commanded to "safeguard the land and seek a cure for their people" while Kael'thas took a group of the blood elf forces to join the resistance against the Scourge in Lordaeron. To aid him in this task, Lor'themar chose Halduron Brightwing, a fellow ranger and long time friend, to succeed him as the Ranger-General of Silvermoon. The Sunwell Approximately around this time, the traitor Dar'khan Drathir pursued Anveena, the current avatar of the Sunwell, into Quel'Thalas. Lor'themar and Halduron rallied the blood elves in alliance with the band of adventurers and blue dragons who had joined together to protect Anveena and threw back the Scourge. While Lor'themar and Halduron fought against Dark'khan's undead minions, their comrades were able to awaken Anveena to her true nature: she is, in actuality, an artificial being created to house the reaccumulation of the Sunwell's energies. Upon realizing this, she unleashed her powers upon Dar'khan and the Scourge, destroying them entirely. Anveena elected to remain in the Sunwell Grove to help restore it, and Halduron and Lor'themar pledged to aid her, as well as keeping her existence a secret. Sometime after, Grand Magister Rommath arrived as herald of the prince, bringing the message that Lor'themar was to prepare the blood elven people to come join their prince in the promised haven of Outland. Lor'themar is one of the few blood elves who know that Anveena is the avatar of the Sunwell, and the effect that this new manifestation will have on the blood elves' future is unknown, given their overwhelming need for magical energy to fight their common addiction, and the potential alternative that Anveena represents to Prince Kael'thas's plans in Outland. He is unaware, however, that Kael'thas has allied himself and the blood elves with the Burning Legion, which may have dire ramifications for Anveena's safety...http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/burningcrusade/townhall/history-be.html Lor'themar Theron in The Burning Crusade Lor'themar Theron is a level ?? quest giver located in Sunfury Spire in the blood elf capital of Silvermoon City. After defeating Dar'Khan Drathir, players turn in his head to Lor'themar after turning it in at Tranquillien; blood elves are given a letter from Lor'themar to deliver to Thrall, informing him that Dar'Khan had been defeated and that the blood elves requested an equal seat at the table with the rest of the Horde. Players first go to the Undercity to obtain a seal from Sylvanas, before continuing to Orgrimmar. He starts the quest . See List of Silvermoon City NPCs. Trivia * In the trading card game, Lor'themar is portrayed as a paladin, though nothing in the lore has suggested he is one. * Lor'themar Theron is the racial leader of the blood elves in World of Warcraft. He is one of the only racial leaders (alongside Bolvar Fordragon) to not have his own set of phrases and quotes. Gallery Image:lorthemar2.JPG|Lor'themar lost an eye during the undead siege. Image:Lorthemar.JPG|Lor'themar Theron battles the Scourge Image:Lor'themar.jpg|Lor'themar and his councillors. Image:Lorthemar-tbc.jpg|Lor'themar in World of Warcraft. External links Theron, Lor'themar Theron, Lor'themar Theron, Lor'themar Theron, Lor'themar Category:Burning Crusade